


Romulus

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Forced Fusion, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Not Beta Read, Poor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Poor Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: !!!!SPOILERS FOR THE NEWEST SANDER SIDES!!!!If only Remus had known what went down when he was gone. Then maybe he would have known that it could only end bad.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Romulus

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging correctly? Who's she? Never heard of her.

Remus didn’t know about the argument that went down. He didn’t know about the name reveal or the yelling and fighting and insults, and maybe if he did, then this would never had happen. But he didn’t, and because of that, all hell broke loose. 

He was sitting in his room, studying crime scenes and listening to his murder podcasts when Roman came into his room. He looked mad, no not mad, pissed. It had been a while since the “light side” had come into his brother's room, so it should have been a warning sign, but Remus was just confused to see Roman in the first place. 

“Watcha doing Prince of the Poop? Thought y'all a video? That’s why Anus left anyway.” Roman strode over to his brother's side with determination that the other was jealous of, but should have been scared of. 

Roman stood in front of Remus and held his hand out. 

“Remus. Become Romulus with me. Now.” There was such intensity and anger in the Prince's eyes that the duke had to laugh. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do, as the other proceeded to slap him in the face. The force was so hard that it caused the man to fall over and slam into the ground. He was hurt, yes, but he was proud of Roman for actually doing something that hurt someone physically for once. 

“Hot damn Ro! I didn’t know you could actually hurt someone!” The “good” side just grunted and walked over to where his brother was, fire lit in his eyes. 

“ROMULUS. NOW REMUS!” He screamed, kind of scaring the dude. He didn’t want to become Romulus, he shouldn’t be forced to become him again. Glaring at his brother, Remus got up and dusted himself off. 

“No, I don’t want to. And you can’t force me!” Roman’s glare looked like it could, and would, kill someone with a single glance. In one swift move, Roman kicked his brother down and stepped on his chest, making sure he didn’t move as a soft glow enveloped the two. The maniac grin that spread across one of their faces was sickening and not like them at all. 

**~~Hint: it wasn’t Remus who grinned.~~ **

* * *

Once Patton sank out, he went straight to Roman’s room to try and calm him down, but was oddly surprised to see that he wasn’t there. He had searched all over their side of the mind palace, but he still couldn’t find him. He even had Virgil and Logan looking too, plus Janus when he had come back from talking to Thomas. They all had settled on the couch/floor when Janus gave them one last idea. 

“You know… I totally didn’t just remember that there is one place we haven't checked yet…” Virgil just sighed as everyone connected the dots as well. 

“True, but I’d rather not go-” Just as Virgil was just about to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud bang and distorted laughing. They all ran to the hallway that connected the light and dark and saw something that stabbed fear into everyone's hearts. 

He was at least multiple feet taller than all the other sides, and his left arm was Romans katana instead of a limb. He had sharp thigh high boots that looked like he could stab someone with one kick in the gut that made the figure taller than it was. Instead of a shirt, or body at least, he had black sludge that dripped on his arms, legs, and floor. His face and head was made out of the same thing, with a tall and dark broken crown floating above his head. The only way anybody would know who was talking was when the eyes (which were more like orbs) glowed their color, red for Roman and Green for Remus. 

“Wow! Everyone here at once! Finally I can-  _ help me Romans gone mad _ \- get someone to listen to me!” Janus and Virgil gasped when they recognized who they were looking at. The snake took a couple steps back and gasped once more. 

“I-I’ts Romulus isn’t it?” Virgil gulped and nodded. Patton just stood there as Logan managed to form words. 

“T-that’s Romulus?” The lights never really got to see Romulus in his true form, and from descriptions this is not what they thought he looked like. 

“No, no this is Unstable Romulus,” Virgil started.

“He is what happens when one of them is forced into becoming  _ him _ again,” Janus finished. 

“Wow! Give the annoying, stupid, good for nothing rePTIAL A FUCKING PRIZE FOR BEING RIGHT!” Roman screamed in the distorted voice as they slowly stalked forward, laughing and acting crazy. Logan widened his eyes and walked back slowly to where Janus was. 

“We need to get you out of here. NOW!” He grabbed his hand and turned to Virgil and Patton frantic. 

“Let’s go! Are you coming?” Virgil nodded and ran ahead with Janus, leaving the other two behind as Romulus came closer and closer, Logan tried to get Patton to go. 

“Patton! For the love of god we can’t save them let’s go!” But the fatherly side didn’t budge. 

“Logan, how do we know that? Please let me try!” Romulus was getting closer and closer and Logan was getting more and more terrified, he settled on knowing that he couldn’t do anything. Lunging forward, he squeezed Patton in a hug, feeling that it may be the last time he’ll ever do it again. 

“Please, be careful… Dad.” Patton only nodded and pushed Logan towards the direction that Virgil and Janus went. 

“I will..” he whispered before turning back to the unstable fusion. 

“ _ Patton no- _ OH! SO WE HAVE A CHOSEN ONE TO DIE FIRST! WELL!  _ PATTON RUN AWAY-  _ I CAN’T WAIT TO FEEL MY BLADE GO THROUGH YOUR HEAD!” 

As Logan was running away and trying to catch up with the other two, all he heard was Patton's screams. It was the first in a long time he let himself cry.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, the words in Italic were what Remus was saying


End file.
